1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fence construction system for building a fence and a method for building a fence. More particularly, the invention relates to a fence construction system for building a fence that looks like a wall and a method of using such a fence construction system to build the fence. The fence construction system and method of the present invention are very easy to use and can build fences inexpensively with an elegant wall appearance and additional security.
It is common practice for a homeowner or a land developer to build a fence around his or her property to separate the property from neighbor's properties and provide the house with a certain extent of privacy and security. However, a regular fence often cannot prevent the passersby from looking through the fence and cannot provide satisfactory appearance and security. In order to protect privacy, to provide higher security and to improve the appearance of the house, some homeowners and land developers choose to build a wall.
However, it is very expensive and time consuming to build a wall. Therefore, not everybody can afford to build a wall. The people who cannot afford a wall and who are not satisfied with a regular fence do not have any other choice.
Therefore, there is a need for a new fence construction system and a method for building such a fence that has a wall appearance and characteristics but is much less expensive and easier to build.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
Williams (U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,530) teaches a procedure for constructing circular concrete walls in sectors. Tension is applied to peripheral reinforcing rods in the sectors to a desired degree of pre-stress after the concrete sets. The pre-stressed reinforcing rods are then grouted through the use of hollow rods and vented couplings.
Dawson (U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,057) teaches a unit masonry fence and a method for its installation. The unit masonry fence has footings, support posts extending upwardly from the footings and prefabricated fence panels mounted over the support posts.
Loggy (U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,925) teaches a method of constructing a modular reinforced concrete building with roof metal lath.
Ballentine (U.S. Pat. No. 167,973) teaches a wall construction of buildings in which a composition for artificial stone is filled in the space between strips on both sides of the posts. No pre-stress or post tensioning is used in the construction.
Deslauriers (U.S. Pat. No. 520,137) teaches a fireproof and slow burning building wall with a sheet metal covering. Metallic studs, horizontal angle bars and wire laths underneath the bars constitute a metallic framework. No pre-stress or post tensioning is used in the construction.
Watkins (U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,704) teaches a bearing wall construction process without removable forms wherein a reinforcing screen is encased within concrete during a concrete blowing step.
Nelson (U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,451) teaches a poured adobe building construction and a method for forming the same.
Hopman (U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,657) teaches a method and a form for mechanically pouring adobe structures.
All of the above-mentioned references relate basically to the construction of walls for buildings, which require high supporting ability. These wall constructions are basically formed by pouring concrete, adobe or other material within forms or formed by prefabricated bricks or stones, which are very complicated and are very expensive to construct. None of them is constructed specifically for the purpose of building a fence with a wall appearance and characteristics at low cost.